


Your Child

by demachick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually they are amazing puns, might wanna call your dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demachick/pseuds/demachick
Summary: “Josh Dun, your child is at customer service.” Wait what? Josh wasn’t sure he heard the announcement right, he definitely didn’t have a child.





	Your Child

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was based on this tweet, https://twitter.com/alyssanicolesss/status/971921106306326529?lang=en , I've had this idea in my head for 4 months now and here it is. Enjoy!

When you are 4 months in of your world tour, you would find any reason to escape the confines of your tour bus. Josh and Tyler are no exception. So when the driver suggested they pull over at the next to store to restock food, the boys immediately agreed.

“Dude, it’s been almost a full day since we been off the bus,” Josh whined, plopping himself down next to Tyler on the couch.

“You’re telling me,” Tyler agreed while scrolling through Instagram when his screen suddenly went black, “Dang, my phone died.” 

“Ha! Serves you right for not paying attention to me.” Josh teased while picking up Tyler’s arm and throwing it over his shoulder so he could be closer to his boyfriend. 

Tyler just rolled his eyes and tucked his phone into his pocket, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” Josh only let out a soft giggle in response and wrapped his arms around the singer. Tyler looked down lovingly and laid a gentle kiss on the other’s head. “Come on get up. We need to get our shoes on.” 

Josh huffed in protest but allowed himself to be pulled up by Tyler and lead to the back of the bus to their sleeping area. Once both boys had their shoes, they wrote down the most needed snacks and sent it to a member of the crew. The bus eventually came to a stop and they wasted no time getting off. 

Tyler made a grab for the drummer’s hand as they walked towards the Target. Josh looks down when he felt his hand being engulfed but he only got a toothy free from the singer in response. He chuckled at Tyler’s clinginess but pulled him closer to wrap his arm around his shoulder. 

Once they walk in, they looked around trying to decide what to do. “What do you wanna go see?” Josh asked but only got a shrug of the shoulders, “Wanna just walk around and see what catches our eyes?” 

“Yeah, let’s go this way.” Tyler pointed in a random direction which happened to be the home decor area. They really didn’t have a plan but that was alright, they just enjoyed each other's company. And they also loved to try and make the worst puns ever possible with things they see. 

“What do you call a sad espresso maker?” Tyler pointed at the coffee maker, “A depresso!” He had trouble getting to the punch line because he kept giggling.

“Oh god that’s like the worst one yet.” Josh groaned. They kept walking around and then Josh saw an opportunity, “I bed you didn’t see this pun coming.” He pointed at a model bed which elected a snort from Tyler. 

“Dude now that one was un-bear-able.” Tyler responded picking up a stuffed teddy bear. After the pun Tyler looked down at the bear in his hands, “You know this bear is kinda cute.” 

“I’m gonna have to sleep on that.” Josh said still pointing at the bed. The only response that was given was a quiet ‘oh my god’ from Tyler who spared the bear one last look and put it down. “Okay, okay. I’m done.” Josh chuckled, pulling Tyler away from all the pun ammunition. 

“Hey what do you call someone who needs to use the bathroom?” Tyler asked causing Josh to roll his eyes playfully. 

“What?” Josh entertained. 

“Tyler. You call them Tyler. Me. I have to use the bathroom.” 

“Oooooh, okay then lets go.” Josh said guiding him to the bathroom area which was only a short walk away. “I don’t have to go but I can go in with you if you want?”

“What so you can be a pervert and watch me go? No thanks haha.” Tyler responded teasingly, “Forreal though it’s okay you can wait out here or like go look around if you’d like just don’t go to far I shouldn’t be long.” 

Josh nodded and started to make his way back to where they just were. He decided this would be the perfect time to get Tyler a little surprise. Josh saw how much he was actually eyeing the teddy bear and so he wanted to get it for him as a reminder at horrible they are at puns. Just as he was walking towards the specific bear that Tyler had, he heard a faint gasp from behind him. 

Turning around Josh came face to face with a girl who was grinning in pure excitement, “I’m so sorry I know you probably get this a lot but seriously I’m such a huge fan. I can’t believe I ran into you. My god I really don’t wanna bother but can I please get a picture? I don’t wanna bother oh god I’m so sorry. I’m just so nervous and excited oh god now I’m rambling I’m sorr-” 

Before she could even go on Josh decided to cut her off, “Hey, hey, it’s alright don’t worry.” He flashed her the kindest smile he could, “No need to be nervous, of course I’ll take a picture with you.” 

The girl seemed like she was gonna explode any second now but she did manage to get her breathing under control. With a shaky hand she pulled out her phone and got closer for a picture. 

“Here let me get.” Josh said reaching for the phone, so the girl didn’t end up with a blurry picture. He took a few with different poses and handed the phone back. After a few more exchanged words, the girl said bye and hurried away with an extra pep in her step. 

Josh continued on his search for the teddy bear with a smile on his face, glad that he could make someone's day. Although he loves meeting fans, he was slightly hoping that he didn’t get recognized just so that he didn’t take up too much time. His wishes weren’t heard because a boy and girl came up to them asking for autographs and pictures. They weren’t as nice as the last girl and definitely wanted to spend as much time as they could with him. Eventually he was able to slip away and finally made it to the teddy bear. 

Wondering why when he was by himself he got recognized more than when he was with Tyler, Josh picked up the teddy bear and while down at it. Yeah this maybe a little stupid, buying him a teddy bear but he knew Tyler would appreciate either way. Josh started to make his way back to the bathroom kinda lost in thought. 

“Josh Dun, your child is at customer service.” Wait what? Josh wasn’t sure he heard the announcement right, he definitely didn’t have a child. Maybe it was fan? Josh really didn’t have an answer so decided the only thing he could do, go to customer service. On his way there Josh tried to see if he can find Tyler too but with no luck. Until he got to customer service.

The sight he saw almost made him burst out laughing. Sitting on the bench near the desk is Tyler, pouting with his arms crossed. His eyes lit up a bit when he saw Josh coming towards him and he got up, “I told you don’t go far.” 

“Yeah I got recognized by fans.” Josh explained, “But why didn’t you just just call me?” 

“Because my phones died on the bus.” Tyler pouted not yet noticing the bear in Josh’s hands. 

“Oh yeah, so obviously the next best thing is to get a worker to make an announcement over the loudspeaker.” Josh teased lightly genuinely finding the situation hilarious, “Well now the surprise is ruined because I was gonna go and by you this.” Gesturing to the bear in his hands. 

Tyler glances down and instantly broke out in a smile, “Jooooosh, I love you!” Tyler went to hug Josh with the teddy bear between them. 

Josh kissed Tyler’s head, “I love you too, now let’s go pay for this and get back onto the bus before Mark has a cow.” Tyler chuckled and pulled away from Josh but still grabbed for his hand. They pay for it and make their way back to the bus. 

“So what are you gonna name the bear?” Josh asked watching Tyler think for a moment before his face breaks out into a sly smile. 

“His will be Bear-able.” 

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ||-//


End file.
